


doing it like

by orphan_account



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Bromance, College, Community: burnthe_city, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Rabbits, Season/Series 03, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude," he says, "they're <i>bunnies</i>."</p><p>Written for burnthe_city @ livejournal, prompt was: maybe i wanna do what bunnies do with you, if you know what i mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doing it like

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7/14/10.

Nate had given him a twenty when he sent him out, but he pays with his own money instead; they don't cost very much, and Dan likes to think of it as a dorm-warming gift.

That's a tradition, right?

Or possibly not, but he still slips the bag into his pocket as he exits the pet shop.

So far, so decent.

Dan takes the steps two at a time when he reaches the dorms, starting to get a little panicky when people glance at him, because what if they're found out? What if they're kicked out?

His sweaty right palm creates a sloppy, wet sound as it slides against the plastic bag in his pocket and his heart stops every time he walks past a member of staff. Eventually he makes it to Nate's dorm, hurriedly throwing the bag down on the bed as soon as he enters, before sinking into a beanbag chair where he fully intends to stay for the rest of his life.

"There you go," he says, sounding more irritable than is probably appropriate for the time and place. "Remind me not to do you anymore favors." Dan pretends not to notice the implications of his request, especially given the occasional nature of their relationship.

Nate snorts, doing the dorkiest eyebrow lift in history, and opens up the bag to take out a few pellets. "Really?"

Dan just rolls his eyes.

"Hey, I paid. And it's not even that far of a walk," Nate says, smirking slightly

Dan is too thankful for the subject change to mention that, uh, no, actually _he did_ , and skips right ahead to the important part. "Believe me, it's a several mile walk, when you're freaking out about, I don't know, _getting expelled_."

Nate just gives him a blank look, tossing the pellets in the cage.

"Dude," he says, "they're bunnies."

"Illegitimate bunnies."

He only registers how ridiculously dumb that sounds once Nate bursts out in a fit of laughter that is just a little too giddy for the occasion.

Dan sighs, rolling his own eyes. "I mean that pets aren't aloud. And exactly how high did you get while I was gone?"

Nate flops back on his bed, shrugging his shoulders comically before sinking down to eye level with the rabbit cage on his desk. The black one has commandeered the pellets by this point, shoving the smaller - cuter, in Dan's opinion, not that he has that much of an opinion on Nate's new obsession, except that it smells - spotted one out of the way.

"You took forever," he tells Dan, after pushing the black one over a little bit to make room, "Chuckles was pretty much trying to eat his buddy by the time you got back."

Dan honors this with his most unimpressed look thus far, not that any part of the situation doesn't warrant it.

"You named one _Chuckles_?"

"Yeah," Nate says, obviously finding utter hilarity in the fact, "it's a good bunny name, it suits him." He pauses. "I think it's a him. Or a her. One of those."

It's obvious which one is which, as the black one pushes the spotted one away again, greedily claiming the pile of food for himself, and Dan can't help but wish that Chuckles' human counter-part was as chubby as the rabbit.

"What's the other one's name?" He doesn't really care, obviously. He's just humoring Nate.

"He doesn't have one yet. Or she."

Dan sighs before he betrays his earlier promise and climbs up out of the beanbag chair, plopping down next to Nate on the crappy bed that creaks slightly as he adjusts his position.

Slowly, he moves his head down next to the cage, body lining up next to his friend's.

"Jenny used to have a stuffed rabbit called Bun-bun, if that helps."

He turns his head slightly, and then Nate is a mere few inches away, teeth unconsciously, gorgeously digging into the plump flesh of his bottom lip as he narrows his eyes.

"I'm not calling it Bun-bun."

After a second or two, Dan realizes his mouth has fallen open slightly, and he quickly clears his throat and turns away, trying to ignore the bulge in his pants that's now digging into the mattress.

"Just trying to help."

Nate looks him over once, an amused smiling lighting up his face as his tongue peeks out to swipe his lips, and shit, Dan is staring again. Nate seems to notice this time, expression going from pleased to hungry in a matter of seconds, and before Dan can think to shift away, Nate's turning over onto his side, angling his hips toward him, and all he can do is sit there and let the hardness press into his hip.

"I appreciate it," Nate says softly, eyes flickering closed for a second.

Dan's not really sure what he's doing, throat constricting in a way that's definitely noticeable as he tries to get a grip, but he does know what Nate's doing, and he's pretty much okay with it.

He takes a few deep breaths, clearing his head, because he should be doing something with his hands, shouldn't he? Most of the other times, he was too drunk or too stoned or too under the influence of something to really be able to think about it, but now he's 100% uninebriated Dan Humphrey, and his mind won't shut-up.

He begins to push back when Nate thrusts his hips against him, rubbing himself on the bed, and doing his best not to think too hard about anything, or about anything that's, ahem, too hard.

Nate moves closer, a stream of warm breath slipping from his lips to ghost across Dan's face teasingly, causing his hips to jerk unconsciously. Then he moves to his ear, tickling it softly when he whispers, "Maybe I'll name it Danny."

... Danny? Right, that's him. And Nate's naming... _shit_.

Dan's eyes snap to the cage. Chuckles is looking right at him, beady black eyes focused as maliciously as possible, as he chews on a pellet. The whole ridiculous situation hits him and he realizes that he can't do this, it, now, with an audience of rabbits.

So he finds himself standing up, tripping over his feet as he does, and all he can think to do is reach into his pocket and distract Nate from his not-so-sexy exit.

"I gotta go," he says, stumbling over the words, "here. I, uh, didn't use it."

He tosses the twenty dollar bill down on the bed and heads for the door.

His mind knows the money was Nate's to begin with, but as he adjusts his pants on his way out, he can't help feeling like he's just paid for something that he hadn't actually gotten.


End file.
